The present invention relates generally to the electrical connection of devices or equipment, and particularly to devices for easily and securely establishing such connections.
The electrical union between modules or devices of electric switch-gear, such as switches, differentials, etc., is sometimes carried out by the connection to each other of conductive cables, it being necessary to perform the xe2x80x9cclassicxe2x80x9d peeling of the cables, then effect a good union and protect the latter by means of insulating tape or any appropriate means of protection. Clearly, said system of electric union is not very practical for several basic reasons, since on one hand the manual connection operations imply a considerable loss of time, as well as being difficult to carry out due to the thickness and stiffness of the cables to be joined. On the other hand, the union should be carried out with thoroughness, independently of the need to have to effect the corresponding insulation. To all this must be added the risks for the operatives that implement the connections, since they are manipulating cables and sometimes, through negligence or by mistake, the corresponding power supply has not been cut off.
A more practical, quick and effective system is known of establishing the electrical connection between devices of the type referred to, a system that is based on independent conductive pieces or plates that connect the phases or poles to each other of the devices to be joined, which plates have their corresponding insulation to be able to manipulate them without danger. Said plates form a kit or connector assembly.
The drawback that this most usual connection system has, consists in that the plates which constitute the connection conductive pieces and therefore the insulation thereof, have to be different in their configuration in order to prevent them obstructing each other in the connection definitive assembly or position. It is clear that obtaining those different conductive metallic pieces and of as many other also different insulating pieces, for each kit or connector assembly, requires a like number of moulds and production processes, with the ensuing financial costs for the manufacturer which will undoubtedly be passed on to the selling price to the user or buyer.
Also, the fact that the connection conductive pieces are different, when carrying out the assembly or wiring itself involves having to find the correct mounting position.
The present invention relates to a system of electrical connection between modules, foreseen specifically to join electrically two or more modules which are designed with an equidistant pitch between their poles and are intended for the protection of electrical distribution circuits and/or devices.
It is an object of the invention to provide the electricity sector with a system that carries out the electrical connection between devices or modules such as breakers, switches, differentials, etc., in a simple and effective way, using a single type of conductive piece with an insulating piece, with the particularity that the identical pieces that have to implement the connection of the different poles of the devices or modules, are joined through the insulating pieces forming a single connector assembly. Preferably, both the conductive pieces and the insulating pieces are free-standing, permitting their assembly in the modules without having to find the mounting position; that is, assembly is only allowed in the correct position.
The system of the invention has the particularity of comprising one or several connection units, wherein each unit is formed by a conductive piece and an insulating piece, the latter being free-standing, which permits a single type of insulating piece to be obtained applicable to conductive pieces free-standing or not, provided these offer some formal characteristics that allow their adapted association to the insulating piece.
That is, in a preferred embodiment the connection unit has its insulating piece free-standing; while in another form of embodiment, as well as the free-standing insulating piece, the conductive piece is also free-standing, so that in said second case it is possible to use a single type of conductive piece and a single type of insulating piece to form a connection unit and to assemble the latter with another or others the same and form connector assemblies.
Thus, with only two different pieces (the conductive piece and the insulating piece) the connection system is resolved, a free-standing connection unit or connector assembly being obtained (formed by the assembly of several identical connection units), which does not require any special care when mounting pieces, nor when making the assembly between connection units, nor when making the wiring between the devices.
In this sense, each conductive piece is constituted preferably by a rectangular, metallic and elongated plate although it can have a configuration in which its cross-section is oval, circular, etc., the ends of which are prolonged, through one of its longitudinal edges, in individual perpendicular posts but with a slight inclination or twist wherein the twist of the two posts is in opposition. Also, such posts have a double obtuse-angled step, originating in each post a short straight end segment, both segments being parallel to each other but offset toward one and the other side of the plane of the conductive piece. Those straight end segments of the posts are those which are arranged on the connection terminals of the devices or modules to be joined electrically.
Said configuration determines that the conductive pieces are mounted free-standing.
For their part, the insulating pieces have a slotted and rectangular configuration complementary to that of the conductive pieces, to house these, so that in the ends of each insulating piece an expansion has been foreseen by way of a twisted and stepped housing for the correct positioning of the end posts of the conductive piece, with the particularity that the end and straight segments of said conductive pieces, by means of which the connection is established with the terminals of the devices or modules to be connected, are uncovered and emerge on the exterior with respect to the housings of the insulating pieces, precisely to be able to establish the connection by plugging those ends on the terminals foreseen for this purpose in the devices between which the connector assembly is applied.
Said insulating pieces have on both faces a slotted transversal projection, with a choked lateral opening, the projection of one side being located in an area opposite to that of the other side, determining guides on which slide and couple ribs foreseen for this purpose in the outer edges of the insulating pieces themselves, so that the offset in position between those guides and the ribs sliding on them, gives rise to an offset in position of the insulating pieces themselves, and therefore of the conductive pieces, all this with the object of establishing the connector assembly on the different poles of the devices to be joined electrically. The constitution or configuration of the insulating pieces also gives rise to these being free-standing. Therefore, with both the conductive pieces and the insulating pieces being free-standing, the assembly of the former on the latter will always be correct, whatever may be the position in which the assembly is carried out. Also the coupling to each other of the insulating pieces to form the connector assembly, will always be correct, whatever may be the position in which they are coupled.
Therefore, the connector assembly is also free-standing, for which reason its positioning or assembly on the devices does not require finding a mounting position, the opposite of what occurs conventionally, the assembly operation being facilitated and simpler and quicker to carry out.
In addition to all that foregoing, it is to be pointed out that the conductive pieces which are not free-standing, allow their application between devices of different size or of a different form, although said type of conductive pieces will always be adaptive to the aforementioned free-standing single insulating piece.